The present invention relates to a glass fixing grommet to be used when a window glass is attached to a mount.
When a window glass is attached to a mount such as a window glass elevating mechanism, a glass fixing grommet has generally been used as disclosed in Japanese Patent No. 3285987. The glass fixing grommet includes a first supporting plate to be attached on one surface of a window glass peripheral edge portion having a hole and a second supporting plate to be attached on the other surface of the window glass peripheral edge portion to face the first supporting plate. The first supporting plate includes one of inner and outer cylinders to be fitted into each other. The second supporting plate includes the other of the inner and outer cylinders.
When the first supporting plate and the second supporting plate face each other and hold the glass peripheral edge portion, both cylinders fit into each other in the hole at the window glass peripheral edge portion. In the state that the cylinders are fitted together, a stopper is inserted into the cylinders in the fitted state for connecting the first and second supporting plates holding the window glass peripheral edge portion to the elevating mechanism (mount) to thereby stride over the first and second supporting plates.
The glass fixing grommet is attached to the window glass as described above. The glass fixing grommet is also connected to the elevating mechanism through the stopper. With this structure, the window glass moves vertically through an operation of the elevating mechanism to thereby open or close a window opening.
In the glass fixing grommet described above, a tapping screw is used as the stopper. The tapping screw is directly screwed in the second supporting plate. Accordingly, the tapping screw may be loosened and the glass attached to the elevating mechanism becomes unstable. Further, it is difficult to repeatedly use the glass fixing grommet.
In view of the problems described above, the present invention has been made, and an object of the invention is to provide a glass fixing grommet for stably holding a window glass attached to a mount for a long period and capable of repeated use.
Further objects and advantages of the invention will be apparent from the following description of the invention.